Final feliz
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Otra historia de Donna y Ten que termina bien como siempre.


- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada, ¿Porqué?

- Te noto muy distante desde que salimos de Paris.

- ¿Yo, distante? Noooo, que va, dijo Donna sin apenas mirar al Doctor. El Doctor señor del tiempo del Planeta Gallifrey, un alienígena de apariencia humana se había convertido por un cumulo de circunstancias en su mejor amigo y llevaban una temporada viajando juntos. Gracias a él, Donna había ido a los confines del universo, viajado en el tiempo, incluso había presenciado el desastre de Pompeya. Pero hoy esta relación tan increíble se había enfriado. Donna se estaba dando cuenta de algo y eso le daba miedo pero no se atrevía a decírselo al Doctor. Hacía ya 2 años y unos cuantos meses que le acompañaba y por lo poco que había podido averiguar, este no se quedaba con alguien más de 3 años. Según sus propios cálculos, solo le quedaban dos meses para estar con él y claro no quería irse. Quería seguir con él para siempre.

- Ya que no te pasa nada, me voy a dar una vuelta. A lo mejor cuando vuelva querrás hablar y decirme que te pasa, dijo el Doctor a su amiga. Y así sin más salió de la TARDIS y se fue a dar una vuelta por HydePark. Se tumbó en la hierba y miro al cielo y pensó en su planeta donde estaba su hogar, su familia si se le podía nombrar como tal, señores del tiempo como él. Gallifrey era un planeta de bonitos colores rojizos y dorados y hacía mucho que el Doctor no había regresado ahí. Ya tenía ganas pero de momento tenía otra cosa en mente y era Donna. ¿Qué le pasaba a Donna para que, de normal tan alegre y bromista, de repente estuviese malhumorada y apenas le hablara? Se hizo la pregunta un sin fin de veces en su cabeza hasta que vio que el cielo oscurecía y volvió a la TARDIS donde encontró una nota de Donna que ponía. Adiós, cuídate.

Salió corriendo de la TARDIS y se fue lo más rápido que pudo casa de la madre de Donna donde era seguro que la encontraría. Llamó a la puerta y una mujer abrió la puerta.

- ¿Usted? ¿Qué quiere?

-Hola señora Noble. ¿Está Donna? ¿Podría hablar con ella?

- No, no está.

- Si la ve dígale que he pasado a verla. Se fue sin insistir pero él sabía que Donna estaba ahí. Regreso a su nave en forma de cabina de Policía de color azul y se puso la tele. Estaba tan nervioso que en menos de 10 minutos ya había cambiado 30 veces de canal y no aguantaba más de 30 segundos viendo un programa. Como ya era muy tarde para volver a casa de su amiga, se había hecho ya completamente de noche, se acostó e intentó conciliar el sueño, cosa que le fue imposible. Finalmente sobre las 4 de la mañana consiguió dormirse y se despertó cuando ya era casi la hora de comer. Se le hizo raro no ver a su amiga como cada mañana. Incluso cuando volvían a Londres, Donna se quedaba a dormir en la TARDIS, adoraba su cama con dosel que era más grande y más confortable que la de su habitación e iban a casa de la madre de ella cuando no se podía hacer de otra manera. El Doctor usaba de su mayor encanto para pasar el rato con Sylvia la madre de Donna. La relación entre ambos era digamos de pura cortesía. Cuanto menos se veían, mejor. Pero tenía un aliado de peso, Wilfred, el abuelo de Donna, que le adoraba. Tal vez el conseguiría darle una pista de lo que le pasaba a Donna. Abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y se encontró cara a cara con Donna. Ya no iba hacer falta de la ayuda de nadie. No dijo nada, esperó a que su amiga hablara. Estuvieron así sin hablarse unos 30 segundos que parecieron eternos cuando por fin con voz temblorosa y llorando Donna habló

- ¿Me vas a dejar como has hecho con los demás?

- ¿Perdón?, dijo sorprendido. No, claro que no te voy a dejar Donna. ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

- Porque a todos tus compañeros los has dejado al cabo de los 3 años.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esta conclusión? ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez son ellos los que se han ido por las razones que sean y no yo que les he abandonado? Y me ofende que me preguntes esto con lo bien que te he tratado siempre. No entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta y el que está dolido ahora soy yo. Pues no, Donna, te lo repito de nuevo como ya acabo de decirte, no te voy a abandonar, el día que quieras dejarme, me dejarás, incluso si quieres seguir conmigo cuando llegue el momento de mi regeneración podrás hacerlo, pero dejarte jamás. Tu solo decides y decidirás que hacer. Así que no, de momento no pienso dejarte. Ven aquí, dame un abrazo muy fuerte y no me des estos sustos.

- Lo siento pero pensé realmente que me ibas a dejar

- Ay pero si eres mi mejor amiga, sin ti sería un aburrimiento viajar en la TARDIS. Donna, recuerda que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea. Aquí estoy para lo que haga falta. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale le dijo sonriendo y dándole otro abrazo. ¿Me perdonas?

- Claro que sí. ¿Te apetece ir a cenar a Sidney en un restaurante de la Bahía del puerto?

- ¿A Sidney, Australia?

-Si ahí. ¿Quieres o no quieres? Además es verano ahora mismo,

- ¡Vale! Y la TARDIS se alzó sobre el cielo de Londres y unas cuantas horas más tarde llegaba a Australia. Aterrizaron cerca de la Opera que dominaba toda la bahía y caminando se acercaron al restaurante donde el Doctor pensaba invitar a su amiga. Entraron y fueron a sentarse al fondo de la sala. Estuvieron cenando toda clase de pescado acompañado de un buen vino y cuando se hicieron las 12 de la noche, o las 0 horas del día siguiente, se apagaron las luces del restaurante, se abrió el ventanal que se encontraba delante de ellos y en el cielo se podía ver un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Donna ¡ Miró al Doctor :

- Gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho. Te has acordado.

- Claro que me he acordado. Aquí viene la tarta, de chocolate y naranja, tu favorita.

- Ay gracias. Eres el mejor amigo que se podría tener. No me dejes nunca. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo dijo el Doctor mirando a su amiga. Y tranquilamente se fueron paseando por la Bahía hasta la TARDIS.


End file.
